


In Moments Unforgettable

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: T.K. wakes up on Sunday morning to the sound of raindrops beating out a chaotic rhythm against the roof, a thousand tiny pairs of feet each tap-dancing to its own song.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	In Moments Unforgettable

T.K. wakes up on Sunday morning to the sound of raindrops beating out a chaotic rhythm against the roof, a thousand tiny pairs of feet each tap-dancing to its own song. It's still early; he can feel it in the stillness of the world around him, see it in the muted light when he cracks his eyes open.

At some point during the night, Carlos has rolled away from him and onto his stomach - arms tucked beneath his pillow and one knee hitched up. Carlos fits into a part of his life he hadn't even known was empty, and there's something about seeing him soft and vulnerable that makes T.K.'s heart ache - just a little - with the intensity of his affection. It's not love (not yet) but they smile at each other and say, "I like you a lot. I like spending time with you." throughout the day, with little prompting, and that's enough for now. 

T.K. watches Carlos sleep for a minute more before rolling out of bed and padding carefully down the stairs to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water from the filtered pitcher in the refrigerator, he sips it slowly as he sets about preparing coffee. He used to make coffee in the mornings for Alex, when they'd spend the night together. It's T.K.'s favorite way to tell someone, _You matter to me_.

Carlos' coffee maker is an old-fashioned, drip-style his _abuelo_ gave him when Carlos bought this place. T.K. can tell there's a lot more sentiment behind it than Carlos shares with him, and one day he'll ask for the full story. T.K. likes fancy coffee makers like his dad - ones with all the bells and whistles - but there's something soothing about the simple honesty of this one. About seeing the red light and hearing the _click_ and watching the pot fill. No special functions or a myriad of buttons to push - just good, hot coffee.

When the coffee is brewed, T.K. makes them each a cup: brown sugar and almond milk in a _Star Wars_ mug for Carlos, heavy cream in a green mug for himself. Slowly, he makes his way back up the stairs, careful to not spill.

Carlos is awake when he gets to the bedroom, smiling sleepily and pushing himself up to sit against the headboard. "I thought I heard you puttering around downstairs. Coffee?" he asks, holding his hands out.

"Yes." T.K. sets his own mug down before moving around the bed to hand Carlos' over.

Carlos takes the mug with murmured thanks, setting it on his nightstand and grabbing hold of T.K.'s arm before he can back away. He pulls him into a kiss that's soft, and deep, and unhurried. T.K. sinks closer to him, letting Carlos guide him onto his lap with a hand on his hip. They kiss like that for several moments, until Carlos begins to ease into short presses of his lips.

They're both smiling when it ends, Carlos squeezing his hip with a, "Good morning."

"Yeah," T.K. confirms, darting back in for another kiss. "It is."

**Author's Note:**

> _Sunday morning, rain is falling  
>  Steal some covers, share some skin  
> Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
> You twist to fit the mold that I am in_
> 
> -"Sunday Morning," Maroon 5


End file.
